


Awkward First Times

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Axel pops his cherry with this one crazy blond chick in his best friend's brother's bed and then gets his clothes stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward First Times

Smoke clouds the room, making his vision gray and fuzzy- so thick that his eyes water. Larxene stretches next to him, pale form going taut and her toes curling into royal blue sheets with little blitz-balls scattered here and there. With a giggle she snubs out the joint, watches it turn the blue fabric black and lights up another cigarette.  
  
He shifts awkwardly, tries to put a little distance between his thigh and her bare tits. He's stoned out of his mind, the room wavering before him like a desert mirage but he still thinks that she might be on something a little bit more than his familiar cocktail of weed and tequila because she's swaying a little bit on the bed and tracking something in the air with her eyes that's not really there.  
  
There's a small tv in the corner of the room that hadn't been turned off when everyone else had arrived. He can just imagine Sora sitting on his little kid Blitzball sheets, maybe flicking through his Physics book in an attempt to get some homework done but getting distracted by whatever dumb show had been on. They're just infomercials now, some cute redhead gesturing at the turkey baster, her lips moving soundlessly. He blinks and the 'only $39.95, call now!' flashes across the screen. He's sure that if the TV wasn't on mute the cute redhead would be assuring him that if it didn't work out he could call anytime within 30 days and he'd get a full refund! He snorts and returns his attention to Larxene. Idly he wonders if maybe they should get dressed before Sora stumbles back upstairs.  
  
He shifts again and his thigh drags against the pale swell of Larxene's right tit. She giggles at him and takes another drag of her cigarette. Awkwardly, Axel tries to resist the urge to twiddle his thumbs.  
  
"So, uh, that was pretty _electrifying_ , right?" he drawls into the silence, his voice only slightly mocking. Blue eyes narrow and she snorts a pillow of smoke out through her nostrils. He tries not to think of dragons or those rodeo bulls, but the weed's made his head all fuzzy and with her hair gelled up into those weird little tendrils it's hard to push away the image of her as a dragon. The giggle that tumbles out of his mouth is edged with hysteria and he tries not to cringe when her eyes narrow even more.  
  
Fuck, his dick's still wet from her, and it feels weird- drying slowly in the cool air.  
  
Somewhere downstairs there's a crash and a loud chorus of ringing laughter and just like that she laughs- forgetting her irritation in the blink of an eye.  
  
She blinks up at him, eyes wide and laughing and dark and he thinks _oh shit, she's going to kiss me._ And she does, the kiss sloppy and wet and all teeth and fuck, it hurts more than anything else. Just before she draws away she bites down on his lower lip _hard_ like she wants to take a fucking chunk out of it. A little wounded sound rumbles out of his chest before he can stop it and she grins at him- licks the blood off her teeth and bounces out of bed like she isn't naked and his come isn't drying on the inside of her thighs.  
  
She shrugs his shirt over her head, slips slim thighs into his pants and hitches them up around her waist like they aren't a couple sizes too big for her. And with another bloody grin she flounces out of the room, off to terrorize someone else.  
  
Several moments pass before he finally realizes that she's left him in Sora's room- naked in Sora's burned and sex stained sheets with only her skirt and tank top. He stares at the pile of clothes for a moment and wonders if his bollocks will show if he slips on the skirt and forgoes the lacy panties.  
  
Fuck, that'll teach him to pop his cherry with crazy blond's in his best friend's brothers bed. He sighs and gingerly untangles himself from the sheets, stands still for a moment before bending down and shimmying into the plaid skirt. And discovers that yes, if he doesn't want his dick to show he's going to have to wear the panties.  
  
Fuck, he's never going to a party with Larxene again.


End file.
